Not so bad after all
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After once again failing to seduce Akane, Ryoga hits rock bottom. Realizing his failures and going to Ukyo for an outlet, needing someone to vent to. However, during this time both start to see each other in a new light. But don't understand what these feelings could be. RyogaxUkyo, *Oneshot*, RyUkyo, Hetero, fluff, slight humour


**My first attempt at a Ryoga/Ukyo fanfic**

 **This pairing is often overshadowed by many other more popular fics**

Ryoga sat quietly at the bar, his head bowed sadly in shame. He never knew he could feel an emotional pain this intense before. A heavy weight of sadness in his heart, one that would not easily be removed. Though he had once believed he had a chance at happiness, all his dreams were now in shreds. Smashed into a million pieces like glass.

He had been a fool, blinded by his own idiocy to believe that he would ever achieve his goals. Thinking he could ever beat Ranma and win her heart, when all along she had loved him. That no matter how hard he tried, his efforts had been in vain for one person had been in her heart all along from the very beginning.

He was once more back at Ukyo's restaurant, having become a regular there nowadays when he was down on his luck. Finding it a place of peace and quiet to allow himself to think. She welcomed him in with open arms and a hot meal, allowing him to vent his feelings openly and receive advice and comfort when he was troubled.

But now, his issues were more than just frustration. But instead they were nothing but heartache and loneliness, a feeling he had feared he would experience but pushed it to the back of his mind many times. Believing that he would have a chance with her, when all along he had been doomed to fail from the very beginning.

He was miserable, his heart swelling with so many emotions and sadness. Feeling like he would never be able to find the love he sought with anyone. As much as he had hated to admit it. His rival Ranma Saotome, the reason for his curse and desire to become stronger. And the lovely Akane, object of his affections. Grew closer every day, slowly becoming more of a couple.

Though they had once been bitter and fought more than often, they were slowly arguing over their feelings and concern for each other. Aware that their actions were all based on their feelings for one another. Willing to fight tooth and bone for one another, never letting anyone separate them no matter what. Not even their own rivals.

Though he hated it and felt like he could make Akane happier than Ranma. Imagining a life in which he actually managed to maintain a relationship with her, though they would be nothing but dreams inside his head. Part of him knew his attempts to make Akane love him were in vain, such a thing was impossible for him.

Though when they first met he believed he could actually win her love, now he was wiser and saw the truth for what it was. Though it did break his heart to have to admit such a thing to himself. Nobody liked admitting the truth, because it hurt badly. Especially when it came to matters of the heart, more clearly unrequited love.

Akane only saw him as a pet and nothing more, her pet P-chan whom she had to protect. She babied him as a mother would a child, condescending him and acting like he was harmless. Treating him as if he were a child, though he enjoyed her company as a pig for a while. Over time he had started to realize that she would only ever see him that way. A small child or pet she had adopted.

She was trying to protect him, not because she loved him romantically but because she was aware of his weak form. She kept him safe from harm and made sure he was well fed. Letting him rest in her room and carrying him everywhere he went in hopes of keeping him safe. Showing her kind heart even towards animals.

As a human, she barely noticed him at all. She simply pitied him, seeing him as a poor guy who was down on his luck. Seeing him as her close friend whom she enjoyed giving advice to. However, her feelings were strongly platonic towards him, almost motherly in a sense. Mirroring that of her sister Kasumi, in no way were they romantic feelings at all.

Though he fooled himself into believing she may love him, whenever he tried to be romantic with her she got awkward or it went over her head. The only person she noticed such actions from was Ranma himself. But then again, nobody liked to admit they were beaten. Especially when they had worked so hard to make their crush like them.

He clenched his fists tightly and sad smile spread across his face. So, this was what heartbreak felt like, to fall in love for the first time and know you could never be with them. It truly was the worst feeling in the world, while many women were teased for being overly dramatic. He could now understand why they would be so emotional and depressed.

Meanwhile, Ukyo watched the poor guy as she tended to his order behind the bar. She had never seen the guy look so depressed before. He looked so pitiful it was hard to watch, but in a way, she could understand how he felt. Everyone had to experience heartbreak at some point in their lives, sadly because he was so dense Ryoga never realized his love had always been failed to blossom.

He had tried, that was what mattered. He had tried to win her over and make her like him, but he had failed. Yes, Akane could be rather dense to the affections or actions of others sometimes. Preferring older or more mature men compared to the likes of Ryoga. Though it was hard to accept, Ryoga just wasn't the type of guy she was into.

She had heard that before her feelings for Ranma, she had a crush on the family Doctor, Tofu Ono. Who was in love with her older sister Kasumi, so she herself knew heartbreak. She had sought someone more mature and caring because of the harassment she had received at school from so many of her male peers in the past.

Though Ranma had been more childish when they first met, he had certainly grown as a man over time. His maturity developing and his care for the youngest Tendou becoming obvious. I mean even she had noticed how lovey dovey Ranma and Akane had become lately. Their previous hostility had settled down and though they argued, they had become closer.

Nothing very obvious to the untrained eye, but it was subtle and easily spotted by the likes of her. Ranma tended to eat lunch with Akane and her friends nowadays. Not really joining in the conversation but keeping her company. Though, usually the two spent time together. They even studied together now for tests, baby steps but still meaningful.

Doing small things for each other to make the other happy. Hell, Akane was the only person Ranma fully trusted or got close to when he was in Neko form. Always rushing to her when he was in cat form, able to trust her fully. Though showing hostility to everyone else aside from her sister Kasumi. Showing his affections for her even when he was in shock.

Ranma cared about Ukyo dearly and he always would, but only as a friend or even a sister. But he would never see her as a woman, no matter how much she tried to make him like her. As much as it hurt her to know she would never be his wife, she was still glad to be part of his life. Knowing that aside from Akane, he also had a great respect and trust for her.

She then leaned across the bar slightly, resting her elbow on the wood. Wanting to cheer the poor guy up a little, it wasn't like him to be so down. Usually he was just moody. "Hey sugar, rough day?" she asked sympathetically. He looked miserable, but after having his heart broken what would you expect? Of course he was going to be depleted.

Ryoga chuckled to himself, he never knew the feeling of defeat in romance could feel so painful. He had always thought such a feeling for him would be impossible "Guess you could say that" he replied sadly. So, this is what defeat and heartbreak felt like. He hoped this feelings went away soon, for he felt all his emotions coming to surface.

He never knew such a thing could hurt so much, now he knew why girls felt so sad when their confessions were rejected. To like someone for so long and have them not return your feelings, it really was a shitty feeling. Having held onto such passionate emotions for so long and dreamed of a relationship with them, only for it all to be shattered instantly.

Ukyo smiled sympathetically "At least you tried, that's what matters" she reassured him. This was something everyone went through at some point in their lives, some more often that others. Sure, he didn't end up with the girl he liked, but at least he had attempted to get with her. Though his plans had been botched and failed, he had put in the effort despite his shyness.

That was what mattered here, he had fought for his love even if he had been rejected. Nobody ever really forgot their first love, it was the first time they felt romantic feelings for someone. It stayed with people for a long time, sometimes for the entirety of their lives. A memory that truly brought them happiness and made them forget their troubles.

Some lucky few even ended up marrying their first loves becoming soulmates. But the rest of the world they became an everlasting memory and milestone until they found the one. Helping them forget they ever felt that way, knowing that that heartbreak had simply been the milestone before they met the person they were supposed to be with.

But Ryoga would learn to love again one day, under all his problems and frustrating quirks. He was a sweet and complex guy, if not somewhat quick to jump to conclusions is all. Eventually he would find a girl who would accept all his issues and look past them, making sure that he was happy too. Being able to love him for him.

Ryoga chuckled in amusement, nodding in approval. Strangely, these were the words he needed to hear. However, it would be hard to get over someone as amazing as Akane. To boot, he didn't have anywhere to stay now. Now that he was no longer able to obtain Akane, he was just be freeloading there like Ranma and his dad. Something he could never do.

Ukyo then slid him over a plate of Okonomiyaki, a kind smile on her face "Here sugar, Okonomoyaki on the house. You look like you could use it" she replied gently. She would let him off this once, seeing how miserable he was. But next time he better have some money on him, she was running a business here as well as a home.

Ryoga thanked her and dug in, how a girl like Ukyo couldn't get a guy he would never know. Sure, she was a tomboy but she was a great cook and a loyal person. Any guy would be lucky to have her. Why was it unless the girls were shy, girly and cute no man ever looked their way. Sure they noticed if they were attractive but got turned off if they were stronger than them.

"So, you got a place to stay?" she asked curiously. Usually he hung out at the Tendou place as P-chan. Relying on Akane for protection and care for quite some time. A while back, Ranma had finally spilled the beans on Ryoga's cursed form. However, he had forced Ukyo to keep it a secret out of fear of what Ryoga would do. Though she found it highly amusing, she was also somewhat impressed/disgusted by what he used it for.

Getting close to Akane and threatening his relationship with her many times. But at the same time taking advantage of Akane's innocence, trust and kindness which was not ok. Sleeping in her bed and getting close to her in hopes of getting a relationship with her, how the hell could he not see such actions as perverted.

Ryoga blushed awkwardly, until now he had never had to worry about living arrangements. He had been freeloading at the Tendou dojo until now, seeing as he was taken care of and had a roof over his head. However, in the end that made him no better than Genma or Ranma. Taking advantage of their kindness but not doing a thing to help out.

Sure, he did have a home. But he had left it in order to travel, train as a martial artist and defeat Ranma. But since his mission was not complete, he now resided where he could in Nerima. Finding a place to stay whenever he was lucky, though that was especially hard when he was turned into a pig. Never knowing what dangers he may face.

Ukyo sighed heavily and shook her head. He really was down on his luck, though part of her wanted to laugh. She felt too badly for the guy, he just couldn't catch a break here. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He had been rejected by his crush, couldn't beat Ran-chan and had no home to stay in. Talk about down on your luck big time.

She folded her arms and averted her gaze, to turn him away now would be nothing short of cruel. "Listen Ryoga, I got a spare room here and I need an extra hand in the restaurant. As long as you help out and don't cause me too much trouble. I'll let you be my roommate" she replied awkwardly. She really hoped she wouldn't regret doing this.

She didn't have the heart to turn the poor guy away. He would be living on the street or wherever he could find shelter. He was just an unfortunate guy who was down on his luck. Besides, having him stay here would keep him out of trouble. So, long as he didn't start any fights with any of the customers. She didn't see what harm having him around could do.

Ryoga perked up, his brown eyes shining brightly and tears welling up. He couldn't thank her enough for her kindness, it meant the world to him. Grabbing her hands in his own, being careful not to lean on the grill. He couldn't thank her enough for this. "Really?! You'd do that?" he asked gratefully, slight hesitation in his voice. Though he felt like he could make a home there, he had often felt he did not belong at the dojo.

As well as the fact he had been alone for so long, a family setting felt alien to him. Something he was not familiar with whatsoever. He served no purpose, he didn't fit in with any of them. He didn't like Ranma much, seeing him as his rival. He didn't mind the other sisters, though Nabiki tended to blackmail him.

Kasumi was always kind and welcomed him to dinner, seeing the best in everyone no matter who they were. Making it hard for Ryoga to show any anger or dislike towards her. She was just so pure and angelic, there was nothing to hate about Kasumi. She was so perfect it hurt, how she was not yet claimed for was a mystery to him.

Then there was Akane, his sweet Akane. The angel who had taken him in and showed him more love and affection than he had received in a long time. Though he cared for her, he would not stay there and trouble her further. She had other things to worry about aside from him lounging about. So he would part ways with her.

Ukyo blushed as Ryoga gripped her hands, aside from Ranma she had never really been intimate with a guy before. He looked like a small child who had just gotten the best surprise ever. Though she would never openly admit such a thing, when he wasn't being a useless pain in her ass. Ryoga was rather cute, though not as charming as Ran-chan. He did carry a rugged charm about him.

She pulled her hands away quickly, glaring at him crossly. Trying not to give away the fact she was flustered despite the blush on her face. "Sure, just don't cause me any trouble. Got it" she replied in a flustered manner. She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear nervously and patted her hands down on her uniform awkwardly.

If he had fights especially with Ran-chan he better take them elsewhere. This was a business as well as a home, she loved this place and she worked hard to maintain it. She had already had this place damaged before and it wasn't easy to fix. Despite what you may think, running a restaurant wasn't cheap. It could be very costly indeed.

Ryoga nodded quickly in an understanding manner. He knew this place was all Ukyo had and it meant a lot to her. It was the family business after all, she had learned this skill from her father. He would work hard and help her look after the place. If anyone so much as tried to cause trouble he would take care of it. After all, she was doing him the biggest favour ever.

Ukyo could only stand behind the bar awkwardly. Shifting, not knowing what to do with herself. She had never had such a reaction towards a boy before in her life. She couldn't think of why her heart would be racing like this or why she was blushing over Ryoga. He was a clueless dolt, he was just some dumb jerk who kept getting lost no matter how many times he read a map. He was naïve as hell and always got himself into trouble.

She was always saving his ass from trouble and acting as his partner in battle. She was always keeping him out of trouble and stopping him from getting into stupid shit. His stubborn nature and one track mind often acting as his biggest weakness. Though he didn't get along with Ranma, there were times they acted very similar indeed.

She then bolted from behind the counter to place the sign outside the restaurant. Trying to focus on her work and not let these thoughts cloud her mind when there was wrk to be done still. Wanting to let any possible customers know she was closed for the day. Her face still bright red with embarrassment.

As she bolted past him, Ryoga caught a glimpse of Ukyo's face. His eyes widening in shock at the sight. He had never seen Ukyo look so red before, she looked like one of those lanterns they hung up at festivals. Though she was known for acting like a tomboy to all who knew her, Ukyo looked adorable right now. Whenever she got embarrassed or mad, because that was when her composure cracked.

Unable to get her words out, stumbling over them awkwardly. Trying to distract herself and act normal, despite her embarrassment. It was honestly the funniest thing to watch. But Ryoga couldn't understand something, why had he never noticed this about Ukyo before. But more than that, he didn't understand what this warm feeling spreading in his chest could be.


End file.
